InuYasha : Kagome's Death ::
by Ruikinz
Summary: A story about one of my most favorite Animes, InuYasha. In this story, Naraku takes control of Kohaku and Kohaku kills Kagome. Now Inuyasha and the gang must find a way to bring Kagome back to life. What is Inuyasha's reaction to this?


**Kagome's Death...**

Inuyasha- "Kagome, are you alright?" He asked as he moved his hand under her head, slowly lifting it up

Shippo- "Oh no! What happened to her, Inuyasha!" He said as he hopped over to Inuyasha "Is she going to be okay?"

Inuyasha- He looked down, with sadness "I... I don't know." With a sigh he laid Kagome's head down softly, then stood up "Damn that bastard." He said with a growl as he made a fist

Shippo- "Uh, where…where are you going, Inuyasha? What about Kagome?"

Inuyasha- "Stay here, Shippo. Make sure nothing happens to her."

Shippo- He shrieked "What! Me? But, Inuyasha, I…"

Inuyasha- "I am counting on you, Shippo. Do not let me down." He then started to walk away

Shippo- "W-Wait! Uh…" He looked down, knowing he couldn't let Inuyasha down, and then said to himself _"I can do this."_

Inuyasha then went into the forest. He went to look for Naraku, who had just vanished from battle. Miroku and Sango were beaten, but where they were, was unknown to Inuyasha and Shippo.

Inuyasha- _"I'll kill that bastard."_ He muttered to himself, as he ran through the forest, determined to find and destroy Naraku _"Hang in there, Kagome."_ He thought to himself

Shippo- "Why did Inuyasha leave _me_ with Kagome? I'm just a kid. I can't protect her." He said in a scared voice, but also thinking what would happen if something had happened to her "I'm just going to have to try my best!" He said shivering a little

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes started to open. Her body twitched a bit from her injuries, as she slowly tried to lift herself up.

Shippo- Gasped "Kagome! You're alive!" He said, happily

Kagome – "Hmm?" She breathed slowly and glanced at Shippo "Shippo…" She then looked around "Uh, where's Inu…yasha?"

Shippo- "He went to find Naraku, and left me here to make sure nothing happens to _you_."

Kagome- She thought to herself _"Why did Inuyasha go off on his own?"_ She then stood up, but in pain. She looked around, then back at Shippo "I'm going to find Inuyasha."

Shippo- "What!" He shouted "You just can't go! You're injured Kagome, and Inuyasha said if anything happens to you-" He said as he hopped up and down

Kagome- "I know, but…" She grabbed a bow laying on the ground, and her arrows "I can't let Inuyasha do this on his own."

Shippo- "Kagome…" He said in a whisper as Kagome started to walk off "Uh…"

Kagome- "I'll be back as soon as I can!" Soon, she disappeared into the forest

Shippo- "Oh, great. I'm left by myself, once _again_!" As he said that, he looked around with a scared look "Oh boy…I'm only a kid!" He yelled

Meanwhile, deep in the forest were Miroku and Sango. The two of them roamed around the forest, safe for the time being.

Sango- "Where do you think Kagome and the others are?" She asked, glancing at Miroku

Miroku- "I don't know, but let us hope that they are safe."

Sango- "Yeah." She nodded, then looked over at Kilala "Kilala!"

Kilala mewed and hopped over to Sango. Flames then surrounded her body as she grew to her larger form.

Sango- Looked over at Miroku "Let's ride on Kilala, it'll be faster."

Miroku- Nods "Right."

The both of them climbed up on Kilala. Kilala jumped up and flew in the sky.  
While at that, Inuyasha sensed a familiar scent close by.

Inuyasha- "Naraku." He said with a growl, as he followed the scent

Suddenly, something, like a blade dashed through the air, hitting Inuyasha's shoulder. Blood squirted out and Inuyasha grunted…

Inuyasha- "What the…" He walked out of behind a couple trees and out into a little opening. He saw a figure walking closer, with a chain twirling above the being's head, spinning ferociously "Kohaku?"

Kohaku- Without a word, he stepped closer, still with the chain spinning, about to strike. His eyes were dull, full with evilness. He glared at Inuyasha

Inuyasha- "Uh." He stood, not knowing what to do. He couldn't exactly _hit_ Kohaku, knowing that he is Sango's little brother. He watched as Kohaku came closer

Kohaku- "I am going to have to kill you."

Inuyasha- "Huh?"

Kohaku- "Die!" Suddenly, with great speed, he ran straight for Inuyasha

Inuyasha- "Huh, alright then, bring it on." He grinned, as he too, ran straight after Kohaku

Kohaku- He quickly jumped up into the air, and then whipped his chain at Inuyasha. But, he noticed someone running out of the forest

Kagome- "No! Inuyasha!" She screamed as she ran into Inuyasha's direction

Inuyasha- Gasped "Ka-Kagome!" He said, turning around

Kagome- She watched as the chained-blade was quickly coming for Inuyasha "Inuyasha! Look out!" She screamed once more, soon right in front of him

Inuyasha- "KAGOME!"

All you heard was Kagome's scream, a scream of pain, and her body falling to the ground. The chain fell to the ground, with it's blade in Kagome's back. It was silent for a minute.

Inuyasha- He stared with his mouth open "Kagome…" His eyes widened and started to tear a little, as his voice was only a whisper "Kagome…"

Kohaku- Pulled the chain back. Some blood was at the end of the blade; dripping off. "Hmm…" He then turned around and walked away

The wind blew softly around Inuyasha and Kagome. Leaves and flower petals swiftly swayed back and fourth and fell to the ground. The trees shook slowly as the wind pushed Inuyasha's hair, like a wave.

Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome, noticing a bit of blood on the ground, slowly flowing, like a little stream. His eyes became wider, his eyebrows let go of the angriness and seriousness of wanting to fight Naraku. But now, they had a new emotion. He moved his teary eyes along Kagome's back, seeing the scar.

Inuyasha- _"Why did she come? Why?"_ He asked himself

Inuyasha leaned down on top of Kagome. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her in close. He didn't know what to do. Was Kagome gone, gone forever?

Suddenly, Inuyasha heard a voice yelling, in the woods. Inuyasha turned around and…

Shippo- "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" While running, he tripped over some sticks "Oomph!" He then looked over to Inuyasha, and looked into his eyes "Uh…"

Inuyasha- "I told you to _watch_ Kagome." He said at first, calmly

Shippo- "Uh, but Inuyasha-"

Inuyasha- He then growled a bit, and narrowed his eyes "I was counting on _you_!" His voice became angry

Shippo- He started to shake in fear "B…B…But, In…Inuyasha… She just…Kagome ran off… by h-herself. I… I tried t-to stop her… but-" He then noticed Kagome in Inuyasha's arms and slightly gasped _"Kagome."_

Inuyasha- He bared his teeth with angryness, holding Kagome tighter "She's gone…" His voice came out to be a whisper

Shippo- "Uh, Kagome! No! What have I done?" He started to shout "It _is_ all my fault! I let you down Inuyasha!" He then pounded at his head "I'm so stupid. Stupid-Stupid-Stupid!"

Inuyasha- He looked at Shippo "Shippo, no… it's not your fault. Don't blame it on yourself. I'm…" He looked down once again, closing his eyes "_I'm_ sorry."

Shippo- He just gazed at Inuyasha with teary eyes "Inuyasha…" Then glanced at the scar on Kagome's back "What… happened to her…?"

Inuyasha- "It was… Kohaku."

Shippo- "Kohaku! Uh…"

Inuyasha- "Let's go, Shippo." He said as he started to stand up, and picked Kagome up and held her in his arms

Shippo- "Go where?"

Inuyasha- "To find Miroku and Sango." He glanced at Shippo quickly and then headed off

Shippo- "_Uh… is he still mad at me?_" He then shook is head and sighed "Uh, In… Inuyasha! Wait for _me_! Wait for _me_!" He shouted as he followed after Inuyasha

Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms and carefully walked away from the scene. He could not blame Kagome for worrying about him. She always worries about him, but at the same time, she always seems to get injured. But, this had to be the worst of times. This time around, she may not be "okay"… she just may not come back at all. Inuyasha did not want to believe that she was "dead", but was she?  
Inuyasha slightly sighed as he looked at Kagome's face. Kagome's soft, loving, and caring expression. Inuyasha sighed, but with sadness, as he then lifted his head and looked forward.

Shippo- Trotted next to Inuyasha "Hey …Inuyasha-"

Inuyasha- "I told you not to worry about it." He said as he walked on, without even glancing down at Shippo

Shippo- "But…" He then ran over to Inuyasha "It _was_ my fault, you told me-"

Inuyasha- "I _know_ what I _told_ you." He snapped back "And now, I am _telling_ you to forget about it!"

Shippo- "You don't have to be so mean about it. _I_ am worried about Kagome too, Inuyasha!" He screamed back "I care for Kagome just as you do!"

Inuyasha- "Psh… whatever." He growled

Shippo- "Err…" He just stopped walking and watched as Inuyasha kept going "I know that you _love_ Kagome, but…"

Inuyasha- "Huh?" Suddenly, he stopped walking and just stood straight

Just then, Miroku and Sango saw them standing there. Kilala peered down through the trees, trying to find a place to land. Shippo looked up at them and jumped up and down, waving his arms…

Shippo- "Miroku! Sango! Are you guys are okay!"

Miroku- "You have nothing to worry about, Shippo, we're fine."

Kilala landed on the ground quickly as a little growl slowly turned into a meow, as she turned back into her smaller form. Sango and Miroku came closer to Inuyasha and Shippo. Both Sango and Miroku gazed at Kagome in Inuyasha's arms…

Sango- "Inuyasha! Is Kagome alright!" She said as she looked down at Shippo

Inuyasha- "_No_." He said in a cold voice

Miroku- Looks at Inuyasha "What do you mean, 'no'?"

Sango- "What happened?"

Inuyasha- "N-…" He glanced down at Kagome's face "-nothing..."

Shippo- Started to burst into tears "What do you mean, Inuyasha? _Tell_ them! Tell them what happened!" He plopped himself to the ground

Inuyasha- "There's nothing to _tell_!" He said with a growl "She's…" He sighed and growled softer "She's _gone_."

Sango- "Gone?"

Miroku- "No…no, what are you talking about?"

Just then, Miroku and Sango saw blood running down Inuyasha's kimono, from Kagome's back. They watched as it landed on to the ground, then they glanced back up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- "Sango…" He started

Sango- "Uh… yes?"

Inuyasha- "You might not believe this, but…"

Sango- "But, what?"

Inuyasha- "The reason… Kagome is…is gone…" Inuyasha's eyes started to slowly tear up

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha as he rubbed his own eyes, from tears. Miroku stayed silent and waiting for Inuyasha to finish, as Sango stood with a slight of confusion and wonder…

Inuyasha- "Your…" He sighed and looked into Sango's eyes deeply "Your brother-"

Sango- She gasped "-Kohaku!" She then looked at Kagome once more "You're not saying… that Kohaku… _killed_ her… are you?"

Miroku- His eyes kind of widened "_Kohaku?_" He said in a whisper

Inuyasha- He looked away as he knelt down and slowly laid Kagome on the ground

Sango- She looked down "Oh no, Kohaku…" She started to cry "_How could you?_" She thought to herself

Inuyasha closed his eyes and turned around and started to walk away. Miroku did not know what to say or do. Shippo just gazed at Kagome's body…  
As Inuyasha kept on going, Sango made a fist. How could her brother do this? _Why_ did he do this? It was _Naraku_, Sango thought. That made her even angrier. Her own brother, taken under control of this evil demon, with nothing she could do.  
Sango then looked out to Inuyasha…

Sango- "Inuyasha!" She yelled "Where are you going?"

Inuyasha- He did not stop

Sango- "Where are you _going_?" She repeated again; grabbing the ribbon of her Hiraikotsu tightly

Inuyasha- "What do _you_ care?" He snapped back at her

Sango- "What do _I_ care?" She said narrowing her eyes at him as he walked "Pathetic, Inuyasha. The girl…" She started

Both Miroku and Shippo just stood there quietly…

Sango- Lowered her head a bit "The girl… you love…" She said softly "…is-"

Inuyasha- He stopped walking and just stood there

Sango- "You're not just going to walk away from this, _are_ you?" She questioned "Naraku had control of Kohaku at the time, so the only one that we… could _obviously_…blame, _is_ Naraku. We can't just stand around; moping about Kagome. I know you care deeply for her, Inuyasha… we _all_ know that. We all care for her; she is a really great person."

Miroku- "I agree." He butted in "If one of _us_ was hurt, Kagome would try her very best to help us out, like she has…"

Shippo- "She has always helped us… she…"

Inuyasha- "I…" He turned around and looked at all three of them "I know, but… even if we _do_ get revenge for what Naraku did, what'll _that_ do? Kagome is _gone_!" He yelled, angrily

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo just looked at him. They could see how mad Inuyasha was, but what about Kagome? They could not go on, _without_ getting revenge for what Naraku did.  
Shippo hopped over to Kagome…

Shippo- "…if you _do_ love Kagome…"

Inuyasha- "Shut up!" He shouted with a growl "I _don't_ wanna hear it!"

Shippo- Growled "Stop being so mean, Inuyasha! We're trying to help you!"

Sango- "Shippo… leave him. If he wants to go pout off somewhere, and do _nothing_ to get revenge, then let him." Turns around and looks at Kilala "I won't stand here and let Naraku get away with what he did!"

Miroku- "Sango, please, calm down." He said as a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head

Sango- "Calm down? How can I _calm_ down? We've all been after Naraku for a long time now. He has the Sacred Jewel, he has control of Kohaku, and now look what he did to Kagome!" She sighed and looked down as a tear slid down her cheek

Miroku- "Sango, I know how you feel…" He did not really know what to say to her

Inuyasha- Just stood in thought the whole time

Shippo- Just sat there with tears in his eyes

Inuyasha wondered what Kagome's mother would say…

How could he just bring Kagome home like this? There is no way. But if Kagome never returned, her family would start to wonder…  
What could he do?

Inuyasha- "Damn it…" He muttered

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked over at Inuyasha…

Inuyasha- "What about… Kagome's mother?" He said with a slight growl

The three of them gasped…

Miroku- "I had forgotten all about that… Kagome is from another world…" He grinded his teeth "Inuyasha, are you going to bring Kagome back to her time-"

Inuyasha- "Are you nuts?" He shouted "I can't do _that_!"

Sango- "What do you mean? You just can't let her mother worry!"

Shippo- "Then what are we gonna do, Sango?" He said as he started to cry

Inuyasha- Sighed heavily "Damn it!" He yelled as he threw his fist into a tree

Miroku- "Well, if you will not bring her back in her own time...nor will you come with us..."

Inuyasha- "Nobody said I ain't comin' along..." He said with a growl

Miroku- "From what you had said before, it did not seem like you-"

Inuyasha- "Shut up! Forget what _I_ said..."

Miroku- Just sighed

Sango- "Then let's get going, why are we standing around here, arguing?" She said grabbing the ribbon of her Hiraikotsu tigher as she looked to Kilala "Kilala!"

Kilala mewed as she trotted over to Sango. As she was doing so, flames grew from her body; her body growing at the same time. Sango climbed up on Kilala and looked at the others...

Sango- "Since Inuyasha can run...Miroku and Shippo, you guys can ride on Kilala."

Shippo- "Okay!" He said as he hopped up near Kilala's head

Miroku- Looked over at Inuyasha "What about...Kagome?"

Inuyasha- "I guess I should bring her to Keade's..." He said looking away, sadly

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo just looked at Inuyasha with silence, knowing this was hard for him. They know he cares for Kagome very much, and now that he has lost her... how will he act for now on? What will happen? Would he still have the will to fight? Now that she is gone, he has nobody to look after, or... nobody to encourage him in battle.

Inuyasha sighed a little as he leaned down to pick Kagome up, but somehow, he couldn't. His eyes started to tear up... but, Kagome was stronger than that... how could her will; her heart be brought down so easily? He sighed once more, wrapping his arms around her-finding himself...hugging her; tightly.

Shippo- "_Inuyasha_..."

Inuyasha- He then lifted her up into his arms and turned away "...let's go..." He started walking

Kilala- Jumped high up into the sky; following Inuyasha from above

Sango- Sighed "This is gonna be hard for Inuyasha..."

Miroku- "Yes, I know..."

Shippo- "Kagome is gone...Inuyasha's heart is broken." He said snuggling down into Kilala's fur

Sango- "Mm-hmm, that is right..."

Miroku- "Let us hope...that maybe, we can save Kagome's life..." He said as he lifted one hand up; for a prayer

Sango- "Yeah..."

Inuyasha walked on, not really thinking of anything, but Kagome. Soon, they had all made it to Keade's village. All of them went to Keade's hut, each telling a part of what happened to Kagome, except for Inuyasha. He just sat there silently, with the sadest expression. Keade and the others talked awhile, then Keade looked down at Kagome...

Keade- "Mmm, I do not know what could...bring her back, if that is even possible." She sighed and looked over to Inuyasha "What will ye do now, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha- "That ain't any of your concern, ya'old hag." He snapped back

Keade- "Hmph, mind ye mouth."

Sango and Miroku- Sighed

Shippo- "Stop being so stubborn, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha- "No one asked you!" He growled; glaring at Shippo

Shippo- "Err, just stop being a jerk!"

Inuyasha- "Stop being a pain! Ya'little runt!"

Shippo- "I'm _not_ a runt! I'm Much stronger than _you_!" He said with a grin

Inuyasha- "Psh, yeah, as if."

Shippo- "Yeah, I am _way_ stronger than you! At least...strong enough to get Kagome out of the way, before she gets hurt..."

Inuyasha- "What!" His eyes narrowed down to Shippo "What did you say?" He muttered

Shippo- "Oh, you heard me." He said, still grinning

Keade, Sango, and Miroku- Just stayed quiet and watched...

Inuyasha- "That's it!" He said getting up "Err, stupid-"

Shippo- "Uhh..." A sweat drop appeared on his head "Uh oh..." He then stepped back a few steps "Y-Yeah...n-now that's the In-Inuyasha I know..."

Inuyasha- "Err, get over here-" He growled chasing Shippo out the door "-Shippo!"

Shippo- "AHhhhh!" He screamed; running away from Inuyasha

Sango- "Should we stop him?"

Miroku- "No, I think it is best for Inuyasha to get Kagome off his mind for a while..."

Keade- Nodded "I think so, too."

Sango- "Okay, it probably is best for him."

Soon, it was night time. They were all still at Keade's and decided to stay there for the night. Keade had laid Kagome on a small bed, on the ground, with a little pillow under her head. She looked at Kagome's graceful, but emotionless face. A tear fell from her cheek as she then pulled a blanket over her body. Miroku, as always, touched Sango's butt, and of course got a present with that. A great big slap on the face, with a bright red mark, full of love! )

Sango glared at Miroku as Shippo just sighed and called him an idiot.

Inuyasha sat near the door way and stared up at the night sky full of sparkling stars that glittered with the moon's light. A small breeze came into the room and brushed each of their hair gently. Inuyasha shut his eyes and put his head back on the wooden wall, behind him. Everyone else soon feel asleep, except for Keade.

Keade- Sat next to Kagome "Oh, Kagome, what will we do without ye?" She said in a soft and quiet voice; running her fingers through Kagome's hair "Inuyasha, for sure, will never be the same again. You have changed him. You have changed his mind, his thoughts, his soul...his heart." She sighed as another tear slipped away from her eye "Without you, Kagome, Inuyasha will think he has no purpose to fight, or... no purpose to even live. Inuyasha's heart and soul is now broken, without _you_ here..." She then sat up next to the wall and closed her eyes and thought... _"Wherever ye may be now, please carry ye love...to Inuyasha, forever, so that he doesn't feel alone..."_

With that, Keade finally fell asleep...

The next morning, Inuyasha was already up; from hardly sleeping the night before. He did not even look to Kagome, he just stared outside. He stared at the clear blue sky and the bright sunlight shining from the earth; waiting to raise up. He then stood up and walked outside; stretching a bit. Some how, his eyes were not sad, nor were they happy. Kagome was gone, indeed, but somehow, in his heart, it did not seem so wrong. Maybe it was for the best? For all the times he had gave her an attitude or snapped at her, or called her stupid; and all of the arguements... he never really showed his love for her, but he showed he cared. But, then again, was it a bad thing? Now that she was gone, will he react in the same way? The Inuyasha who had changed with Kagome's power... ? The power to make him feel like he was never alone? Now that power has died out; what would he do?

Inuyasha started walking and ended up out of the village. Suddenly, a familer scent was caught in the air... Inuyasha stood still...

Kikyou- She came walking out, towards Inuyasha "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha- His eyes were soft as he glanced at her emotionless face

Kikyou- "Hmm..." She looked into his eyes, as they seemed different to her "What's wrong, Inuyasha? You seem...different."

Inuyasha- "What do you mean?" He said in a soft voice

Kikyou- "Mmm..." She smirked as she then looked away "Your face."

Inuyasha- "My _face_?" He gazed into her eyes as they soon looked back into his

Kikyou- "What happened? The only time you have an expression, such as that, is when something-"

Inuyasha- "Just drop it." He snapped, as his expression soon changed "It doesn't matter anyway!"

Kikyou- "Oh, really? So, am I _not_ care?" She walked closer "Tell me, Inuyasha, what's bothering you?"

Inuyasha- "N-nothing..." He said as he looked away and sighed

Kikyou- She stayed silent, wondering what he was thinking and why he would not tell her...

Inuyasha- Sighed again "It...it's Kagome-"

Kikyou- "Hmm?"

Inuyasha- "She..." He looked back at Kikyou "She's gone..."

Kikyou- "What do you mean, _gone_?"

Inuyasha- "_Gone_! She's-"

Kikyou- "-dead?"

It was silent after that. Inuyasha and Kikyou just looked at eachother. Kikyou knew very well that Inuyasha was in love with Kagome...

Kikyou did not understand... 'gone'? She was dead? But how? How did that happen?

Inuyasha just turned around and started to walk away, not even looking back at Kikyou.

Kikyou- "So, you are just going to walk away from me, Inuyasha?" She said in a cold voice

Inuyasha- "What's it look like I'm doing?" He snapped

Kikyou- Her eyes turned bitter, as her face grew angry "That girl, she has changed you in so many ways-"

Inuyasha- "And is that a problem?" He stood still for a moment

Kikyou- "She's dead. Nothing you do could bring her back to life. You have no reason to care for that human, any longer." She said with some jealously, knowing he loves her

Inuyasha- He started to growl softly; getting tired of Kikyou saying things "I'll _always_ care for Kagome! You can't change the way I feel, Kikyou! And you have tried, ever since you were brought to life..." He said in a soft voice "And now, I'm tired of it..." He then started to walk once again

Kikyou- She just stayed silent and turned around to walk away "_How dear he speak to me that way..._"

Kikyou walked on, as her soul collectors floated behind her; making a ghostly sound. Inuyasha did not look back; he kept moving as well. He had never really said such thing to Kikyou before, he never really had the 'courage' to. Inuyasha thought he loved her, but as each day went by... the love he had for Kikyou faded away. As that love for her faded away, his emotions grew for someone else... Kagome.

Inuyasha walked through the woods, appearing next to the Scared Tree, which shined with the sun's light. As the sun soon climbed up to the clouds; peaking through them, a warm breeze whirled through the trees. Some flower petals twisted around; dancing in the wind. Soon, Inuyasha started to remember his times fighting with Kagome.

_"Shut up, stupid!"_

_"I'm not stupid!"_

_"Yes you are..."_

_"That's it, I can't take it! I'm going home!"_

_"Good! Go home! See if I care!"_

_"You were flirting with that flea bag!"_

_"I wasn't flirting with him, Inuyasha!"_

_"Sure you weren't--getting all 'cute' with him!"_

_"I was not! I was trying to thank him, for saving me, of course!"_

_"Yeah, as if! You're always looking into that mangy wolves' eyes and getting all flirty!"_

_"Sure, sure I was... SHUT UP! IF you don't care so much, you'd keep your nose out of my business!"_

_"What business? You flirting with Kouga? Hah, right."  
"SIT!"  
Boom!_

_"I'm going home!"_

_"Go home, go ahead, do I look like I care?"_

_"I don't care... if you care!"_

_"Good, stupid."_

_"Stop calling me stupid... SIT!"444444444_

_"You were seeing Kikyou again, weren't you?"_

_"So?"_

_"So? You just leave us and go to Kikyou!"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"I don't care!"_

_"I'm tired of bein' with ya!"_

_"Good, then go back to Kikyou, then!"_

_"I will!"_

And all the other fights they have had...

He walked over to the Scared Tree; the place where they had both met. He sighed as he then remembered the good times that they had...

_"I can't compare myself to Kikyou, but there is one thing that we both share; our will to be with you again."_

_"Kagome..."_

_"Let's go Inuyasha!" Grabbing his hand; they both start walking_

_The time when Kagome was sick and Inuyasha made her medicene, which made her feel better._

_"Inuyasha! Please don't change!"_

_Inuyasha, growling as he was in his demon form... suddenly putting his claws through Kagome's arms_

_"Inuyasha..." Kagome looking up at his face, with his demonic looking eyes... the evil inside them. She reached her body up; kissing him..._

_Inuyasha.. then turned back into his original form "Kagome..." Kissing her back (Inuyasha movie #2 - Castle Beyond the Looking Glass)_

_"I need you here with me!" Inuyasha; pulling Kagome closer...hugging her _

_Gasping "Inuyasha... thankyou. (Inuyasha movie #1 - Affections Touching across Time)  
..._

_"Inuyasha, are you okay?" In stomach acid, inside a demon  
"Just please, hold me up.. a bit longer..." In his demon form..._

_"Okay..." Getting weaker  
Then later on, the both of them sitting on a tree top together (Episode 167)_

And of course, all of the other good times together...

Inuyasha sighed and then walked away from the Sacred Tree...

Meanwhile, at Keade's hut; everyone was awake...

Sango- "Where's Inuyasha?"

Shippo- "Who knows." He said looking out the doorway

Miroku- Just stood up and, too, looked outside

Suddenly, Kikyou was there. She walked closer to Keade's hut. Shippo blinked, noticing that she was coming. He looked to Keade...

Shippo- "Kikyou's here!"

Miroku- Watched as Kikyou made her way through the entrance, slowly

Keade- "Kikyou?" She said unexpectedly

Kikyou- Looked at Keade "All of you, leave."

Sango and Shippo- "Hmm?" Glanced at her strangly

Miroku- "We shall leave..." He took a step near the door way, read to leave

Sango and Shippo- "Huh?" Looked over at Miroku in a confused way as they stood up and followed out the door

Miroku- Looked at Sango and Shippo

Sango- "Why do you think Kikyou came here?"

Miroku- "I have no idea."

Shippo- "Do you think Inuyasha was just with Kikyou?

Miroku- "It's possible. He probably told Kikyou... about Kagome..."

Kikyou- Looked at Keade "I just had to see if for myself."

Keade- "And what are you talking about, Kikyou?"

Kikyou- "The girl-she's dead?" She looked down to Kagome, covered up with the blaket

Keade- "Yes, but what does that have to do with ye?"

Kikyou- "Hmm." She looked back at Keade "I was just speaking to Inuyasha, and he looked unhappy. I asked him what happened and why he was like that... and he told me that the girl was dead."

Keade- "Still, Kikyou...how does that concern ye?"

Kikyou- "I just had to see for myself." She said coldly

Keade- "Ye have wanted her dead for some time, huh, Kikyou?"

Kikyou- "Say what you wish, Keade."

Keade- "Ye know, Kagome loved and cared so much for Inuyasha... and now ye see how Inuyasha reacts when she is not here..."

Kikyou- "I could careless. She changed Inuyasha, completely."

Keade- "For better, _I_ think."

Kikyou- "That is _your_ own opinion. You just go along with some girl, from another world; another time; the future. This girl has came to the past, bringing Inuyasha back to life... which also, brought me back to life, as well. She shattered the Scared Jewel into many pieces... why would anyone _need_ her? _Nobody_ needs that girl here, she belongs in her own time. She is nothing but a reincarnation of me!"

Suddenly, Inuyasha walked in...

Inuyasha- "No, you have it all wrong, Kikyou... she is _nothing_ like _you_!"

Kikyou and Keade- Looked at Inuyasha

Kikyou- "Inuyasha-"

Inuyasha- "I need Kagome...she changed me, yeah...but as Keade said... it was for the better." He looked down "I couldn't of had anyone better there...to care for me, like Kagome did. How dare you-" He looked back up at Kikyou "-talk about Kagome, like that. You make it seem like she does nothing-almost.. like she _is_ nothing!"

Kikyou and Keade- Stayed silent

Inuyasha- "She has always been there for me, no matter what, no matter how I treated her...she cared-unlike you, who wanted to _kill_ her! You even wanted _me_ dead, just so I wouldn't fall for Kagome!"

Kikyou- "I have nothing further to say." She said as she started walking passed Inuyasha

Inuyasha- "Why-"

Kikyou- "The girl is dead now, Inuyasha. Stop weeping over her." She then walked out...

Kikyou finally lefted as the others walked back into the hut...

Shippo- "What happened? What did Kikyou say?" He shouted at Inuyasha

Inuyasha- "It doesn't matter!" He said looked over to Kagome

Suddenly, Inuyasha started to sense someone close by. He growled at that and dashed out the door. Miroku and the others looked at eachother and followed; leaving Keade with Kagome.

Miroku- "Inuyasha!" He shouted running after him

Kilala- Transformed into her bigger size "Reow!"

Sango- "Where's he going!" She yelled; hopping ontop of Kilala's back

Shippo- "Guys!" He screamed "You're forgetting about me!" He shouted once more, trying to catch up

Miroku- "Sango! I sense an evil aura close by-" He yelled up to Sango

Sango- "-do you think it's..."

Miroku- "Yes! It's Naraku!" He said in a serious voice "Inuyasha! Wait for us!"

Inuyasha- Ignored the call and just kept running towards the scent "_Naraku, I'll kill you for what you did to Kagome!_"

Soon, Inuyasha was closer to the scent...and saw a shadow coming down from the sky. It was like a dark cloud, but which then faded away. It scattered across the ground, like a black blanket. It soon dissappeared as a figure stood right infront of Inuyasha; eyes gleaming through a green-blue baboon mask...and a white coat.

Inuyasha- "Naraku!" He roared; putting his hand on his Tetsusaiga

Naraku- "Muwhahahahahahahahahahaha..ha..ha..haa.." The evil demon stepped closer, eye to eye with Inuyasha "So, Inuyasha, you've come?"

Miroku- "I see Naraku!" He shouted to Sango

Sango- "Time to get revenge!" She said to herself as she held the ribbon to her Hiraikotsu tightly

Shippo- "Ow!" He tripped over some rocks "They left me! Ow!" He said, tripping once more

Inuyasha glared at Naraku with much hate, ready to whip his sword out and cut him into pieces. Naraku just lifted his head as a small smirk appeared on his face, and his eyes peering through the darkness of the mask.

Naraku- "You look angry, Inuyasha..." He said with a laugh "Do you have a grudge against me?"

Inuyasha- "Oh, yeah, lemme tell'ya..." He said with a big grin on his face

Naraku- "Then why don't you come at me, then?" He grinned once more

Inuyasha- "Oh, I have no problem with that..." He then unsheathed the Tetsusaiga... and it transformed "This is the day... that you die, for once... and for all, Naraku!" He growled as he lifted his sword up; charging after Naraku

Naraku- "Oh, really?" He quickly hopped up from the ground, dodging Inuyasha...

The others soon made it to the scene...

Miroku- "Err, Naraku!"

Sango- "Hiraikotsu!" She yelled as she threw her giant boomerang in Naraku's direction

Naraku- "Hmm?" He looked and quickly landed on the ground

Miroku- "Err, sutras!" He threw a couple sutras towards Naraku and ran after him with his staff "Naraku!" He jumped up and slashed his staff at him

Naraku- "Are you trying to_ hit _me?" He chuckled as he moved backwards and back into Inuyasha's direction

Shippo- "I finally made it! I finally-Uh...Ahh!" Naraku was infront of him... and Shippo quickly ran over to Kilala "Whew..."

Inuyasha- Glared at Naraku as he then lifted the Tetsusaiga once more "Wind Scar!" He yelled as a big flash of light shooted out of the Tetsusaiga; aiming for Naraku

Naraku- His eyes grew larger as the light dashed for him "Hah! You think that will harm _me_, Inuyasha?"

Sango- "Hiraikotsu!" She threw her boomerang again; and it finally hit Naraku this time, cutting him in half "Yes! I hit 'em!"

Miroku- "Good work, Sango, though...I have a strong feeling... that he's..." He looked at Naraku's body, which...now they all realized was only a demon puppet "Just as I thought, Naraku only sent out a demon puppet..."

Inuyasha- "A demon puppet? Damn it!" He growled, as he plunged his Tetsusaiga into the ground "Err..." He grinded his teeth together with angriness

Shippo- "So, Naraku wasn't really here?"

Miroku- "Right, Shippo. He just lured us here with his demon puppet..."

Sango- "A waist of time, I think...fighting a fake Naraku." She said softly

Inuyasha- Sniffed the air "I sense something...-" He sniffed again "Naraku's scent, again..."

Miroku- "Mmm, then let's go, Inuyasha. We still need to get revenge for what he did..."

Inuyasha- "Duh, I know_ that_!" He then leaped over some ground and dashed off into the woods

Sango- Sighed "There he goes again, leaving us behind...-" She looked over to Kilala "-come on Kilala!"

Kilala leaped over to Sango and let her, Miroku, and Shippo on her back. She jumped up from the ground and flew up in the sky...following Inuyasha. Soon, they all saw two of Naraku's incarnations... Kagura and Kanna. Inuyasha raced towards them as Kilala landed on ground, right behind him.

Inuyasha- "Where's Naraku?" He demanded

Kagura- "Hmph." She smirked "You'll have to get through _me _first, Inuyasha!" She said as she raised her arm, with a fan in her hand

Inuyasha- "Psh, that'll be easy..." He said, grinning as he popped his sword out of the sheath and pointed it at Kagura "Ready to die?"

Kagura- "Mmm, not really...thanks though, but it's your time, really..." She grinned as well...as she swung her fan around "Dance of the Dead!"

Suddenly, a big gust of wind surrounded Inuyasha. Like a miniature tornado, circling Inuyasha. It was a dark sandy brown color, with skulls and bones whirling inside, scrapping against Inuyasha's body.

Sango- "Err, Kagura!" She jumped off Kilala and spun her Hiraikotsu above her head. She then jumped up in the air and threw it towards Kagura... it swung her way..

Kagura- "Err, you wench!" She quickly dodged it and glared at Sango

Miroku- "Sango! Look out!" He yelled

Sango- "Hmm? What-"

Her giant boomerrang flew through the air and towards herself. Miroku quickly ran over to Sango and pushed her to the ground; both of them falling.

Sango- "That was close..." She said standing up "Thanks Miroku!"

Miroku- "Don't mention it..." He said, also standing up.. patting his kimono "It was Kanna..."

Kanna- Stood there emtionless with her mirror in her hands

Shippo- "Inuyasha's still trapped in the whirl wind!" He pointed out

Sango- "How're we going to get him out of there?"

Miroku- "Mmm, will _hitting _it...simply make it stop?"

As they talked, Inuyasha tried to get out of the 'Dance of the Dead'.. but he couldn't. The bones cut his body each time he tried to escape this wind of death.

Kagome wasn't here to help him, to incourage him... to make him feel stronger. She didn't need to be saved anymore, there was no one to look after... as Inuyasha felt weaker...

Miroku- "Inuyasha! Are you alright?"

Inuyasha- "Yeah, Miroku! Never felt better!" He shouted "Idiot...whadda'ya think?"

Sango- "Hey! Where's Kagura and Kanna?"

Shippo- "Huh? They were just there..."

Miroku- "I don't know, but let's focus on getting Inuyasha out of there."

Sango and Shippo- "Right!"

Inuyasha- He stood there, getting injured by the wind and bones... "_Kagome..._" Suddenly, Kagome popped into his head... she was smiling at him, '_You can do it, Inuyasha_!'...He slightly gasped "Kagome..." He said to himself...

Shippo- "Fox Fire!" A small blue flame landed on the twisted wind...burning out in seconds "Uh..."

Sango- "That worked out well..." She said sarcasticly as a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head

Miroku- Blinked; as a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head, as well

Shippo- "Err..." He looked down in embarrassment

Miroku- "Do you think my Wind Tunnel would work-"

Shippo- "Miroku! Are you crazy? Inuyasha would get sucked up!"

Miroku- "Uh, well-"

Sango- "Miroku..." She said looking at the tornado of death

Miroku- "Yes, Sango?"

Sango- "That plan just might work...it'll suck up most of the bones and Inuyasha might be able to escape-just he has to move quickly."

Shippo- "You guys are crazy!" He said looking at Miroku

Miroku- "Hmm, well, there is nothing more I could think of." He looked at the wind and held up his arm "Okay, I'll give it a try..." He said unrapping the beads from his arm- "Wind tunnel!" -which unleashed the Wind Tunnel. The wind from it sucked in rocks, leaves, and some of the bones from the 'Dance of the Dead'...

Shippo- "Uh... it looks like it's working..."

Sango- "Hmm...Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha- "What!" He yelled in a bit of pain

Sango- "Miroku used his Wind Tunnel to try and suck up the bones..." She yelled "When the 'Dance of the Dead' gets weaker, hurry and jump out of it!"

Inuyasha- Was like, "WTF!" because Miroku was using the Wind Tunnel.. but then he caught on and watched as the bones and wind started to fade away...

Miroku- "Err, I hope Inuyasha's alright..." He said to Sango

Sango- "Yeah, he sounded hurt..."

Miroku- The tornado was finally getting weaker and spinning slowly "Inuyasha! Try jumping out now!" He said as he quickly wrapped up the Wind Tunnel

Inuyasha- "Uh..." He blinked and looked through the tornado, and he could kind of see where each of them were standing. He quickly charged through... there were no bones, but the wind still held him back. He pushed forward even more... "Err..." He pushed out once more... and finally made it, but then fell to the ground... as the tornado faded away

Miroku and Sango- "Inuyasha!" They both ran over

Shippo- Leaped away from Kilala and ran over to Inuyasha "Is Inuyasha okay?"

Miroku- "Look at the wounds..." He pointed out

Sango- "Uh..." She looked at them and then looked at Inuyasha's face "Inuyasha, get up!"

Miroku- "Sango, what are you doing?"

Sango- "What does it look like? Inuyasha never gives up _this_ easily!"

Miroku- "But..." He looked down to Inuyasha "You know... why he isn't pushing to go on, Sango..."

Sango- "No! He just can't give up-" She sighed and stood up "He is the one who always pushes us to move on, so we must do the same."

Miroku- "I know what you're saying, Sango." He stood up as well and looked at her "But right now, Inuyasha doesn't have Kagome to cheer him on..."

Sango- She sighed and over to Kilala "Kilala, come here!"

Kilala- "Reow!" Stood and leaped over to Sango

Sango- "Carry Inuyasha on your back, okay?" She said leaning down to Inuyasha; trying to lift him up

Shippo- "Poor Inuyasha..."

Miroku- "Hmm..." He helped Sango put Inuyasha on Kilala's back "Now... where do you think Naraku is?"

Sango- "I have no idea... but we must not stop looking!" She said looked to Miroku

Miroku- "Of course not... and let us continue to find him, Inuyasha will be alright..."

Sango- "Right."

Sango and Miroku walked on as Shippo sat on Kilala's head, with Inuyasha on her back. Inuyasha was kind of awake but at the same time, Kikyou was in his mind...

_"The girl is dead now, stop weeping over her."_ is the last thing she had said to him before she left. Inuyasha just could not think of Kagome. Suddenly, Inuyasha sensed someone coming, and coming quickly!

Ginta- "Wait, Kouga! Why are you such in a rush!" He yelled

Hakakku- "Can't we just walk?" He yelled in a tired voice

Kouga- "Err, I sense that stupid muttt, but I don't sense Kagome!" He said with a growl as he picked up his speed and left his two comrads behind in the dust

Ginta- "Ah! There he goes again!" He said, gasping for air

Hakakku- "Uh, I can't go on!" He said dramatically

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly and knew who was coming...

Shippo- "Inuyasha! You're awake!" He yelled out as Miroku and Sango looked back at them

Inuyasha- "_He's_... coming..." He said weakly

Sango- "Who's coming?"

Miroku- Heard a gust of wind coming "Hmm..."

Kouga- "Hey, _mutt_-face!" His voice echoed through the trees as he was coming closer

Shippo- "Oh, great..." He said with a sigh

Sango- "Oh no, not him..."

Miroku- Just sighed

Inuyasha- Lifted his head slowly, and sat up on Kilala's back "..." And then stood on the ground

Kouga- Came out of the woods and stood up to Inuyasha "Ya'stupid mutt, where's Kagome? I don't sense her... at _all_!"

Shippo- "Leave Inuyasha alone, Kouga!"

Kouga- "Hey runt, am I talkin' to _you_?" He said as he glared back at Inuyasha "I said, _where's_ Kagome?"

Inuyasha- The sound of her name...made him feel sad

Shippo- "I told you to leave him alone... can't you see Inuyasha's hurt?"

Inuyasha- "Shippo..." He said, but only in a whisper "...it's alright, I know you're trying to help..." He looked at Kouga "Kagome isn't here..."

Shippo- "Uh..." He looked at Inuyasha

Kouga- "No kiddin' mutt, I know she ain't here! I want to know, _where_ she_ is_!" He growled grabbing the throat of Inuyasha's haori

Shippo- "Put him down, Kouga!"

Sango and Miroku- Just stood there

Inuyasha- A small tear formed in his eye as he looked away from Kouga

Sango- Looked at Miroku and whispered "How come he isn't fighting back, like he usually does?"

Miroku- Sighed and whispered back "Because...Kagome isn't here..."

Shippo growled at Kouga, knowing Inuyasha would not fight back. Even though Inuyasha made fun of Shippo most of the time, he was kind of like a father to him. Weird, but it's true. Inuyasha also saved his life plenty of times, and showed he did care for Shippo as a friend. But, for Shippo, he felt happy about it... and Shippo lost his own parents. He felt happy that Inuyasha cared for him, though hitting him, yelling at him, and making fun of him wasn't the best of times... D But Shippo knew.

Shippo looked up at Kouga and then at Inuyasha who was just looking away...not even _trying_ to do anything.

Inuyasha- "Kouga..." He said "Kagome...is..."

Kouga- "Is _what_?"

Inuyasha- He closed his eyes... as the small tear slid down his face

Miroku and Sango watched as the tear dropped to the ground. Inuyasha was crying? Since when does _Inuyasha_ cry?

Kouga- Wondered why he was crying...thoughts came to his mind, but he didn't want to believe it "You ain't trying to say that..." He paused for a moment "That she's..."

Inuyasha- Stayed silent and just sighed

Kouga- "Uh..." He held Inuyasha's haori tighter with a growl "She _is_, isn't she?" With anger, he punched Inuyasha's stomach and watched as he fell to the ground "How _dare_ you let something happen to her!"

Sango- Gasped "Kouga! What are you doing?"

Inuyasha was on the ground, he grunted as he tried to get up... but Kouga kicked him...and he landed into a tree; back first.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo- Gasped

Kouga- "Err, how could you let such a thing happen? How _stupid_ can you get?" He growled as he charged after Inuyasha

Inuyasha- Opened his eyes a little bit; seeing Kouga dashing towards him with speed

Sango- "Inuyasha! Run!" She yelled

Inuyasha- Just sat there... at this moment he didn't even care...

Sango- "What is he doing? Why is he just sitting there?"

Shippo- "Inuyasha! Move away!"

Kouga- Glared at Inuyasha and dashed right to him, kicking his stomach "This is the day, _you_ die! How can you even go on, knowing that... Kagome is dead!"

Inuyasha grunted; the pain getting to him. He was really hurt and couldn't get up. Suddenly, another picture of Kagome came to his mind. This time, her face was sad and two tears slide down her face.

_"Inuyasha, don't give up..."_

The image of her soon started to fade away...as Inuyasha then opened his eyes once more. He summoned up his strength, just enough to stand up. As he did, he looked at Kouga...

Inuyasha- "Kagome is gone...but you think that it's easy on _me_? No. It's not..." He glared at Kouga and made a fist "You think _I'm_ happy about that, ya'stupid flea bag?" He yelled as he punched Kouga's left side of his face

The others just gasped... wondering how Inuyasha just got all the courage to fight. Kouga blinked...

Kouga- "Err..." He went to hit Inuyasha back, and did not miss. He punched Inuyasha on his face as well

Inuyasha- "Hmm..." He growled and punched him back, but in his stomach this time

Kouga- Did the same as he did "Kagome hated _you_, anyway!"

Inuyasha- "So-" He then punched him once more "-what?"

Kouga- "She wanted to be with _me_! Not some stupid _mutt_..." He yelled punching him back

Suddenly, an arrow shot towards Kouga's way... a Scared Arrow at that.

Kouga- "Huh?" He looked around

Inuyasha- Blinked "..."

Sango- "Where did _that_ come from?"

Shippo- "...was it Kagome?"

Miroku- "No..."

A woman soon walked out of the woods, with a bow and arrow in her hands. She glared at Kouga, pointing the arrow in his direction...

Inuyasha- "Uh?" Looked at the woman... "Kikyou?"

Kouga- "What is _she_ doing here?"

Kikyou- "Move." She said, getting ready to shoot

Kouga- "Hmph-"

Kikyou- "I _said_, Move."

Kouga- He slowly stepped away from Inuyasha, growling softly "What do _you_ want?"

Kikyou- "That girl could probably careless about _you_, wolf." She said looking at him "That girl...she cared for _Inuyasha_." She then turned away "Leave Inuyasha alone... he has had it hard for the past couple of days. The only one to blame for this... is _Naraku_." She then started to walk away "Hmph."

Kikyou vanished into the woods. Kouga stood there breathing heavily, as well as Inuyasha. Miroku and the others all looked at eachother, wondering why Kikyou had come... they thought she was jealous of Inuyasha... for wanting to be with Kagome...? They all stood around as Kouga sighed and turned around to walk away. Kouga could not exactly _blame_ Inuyasha for Kagome's death. It was Naraku, for sure. A guy who loves her would not kill her...

Inuyasha plopped himself to the ground; hurt. He slowly breathed and closed his eyes as Kouga vanished into the woods...

Hakakku- "Hey, Kouga..." He said breathing heavily "We...we've finally made it..."

Ginta- "Y-Yeah..." He said, panting

The both of them watched as Kouga ignored them and walked right passed them...

Ginta- "Kouga?"

Hakukku- "Where are you going? I thought-"

Kouga- "Nevermind that...let's go." He said as he dashed off

Hakukku- "Huh?" Sighed "Here we go again..."

Ginta- "Ohhhh..." He moaned; tiredly

The both of them followed in Kouga's direction.

Sango- "Hey, Inuyasha...are you able to walk?" She asked; walking over to him

Inuyasha- "Uh...barely...but I can manage..." He said softly; breathing slowly

Miroku- "Are you sure? I _could_ carry you..."

Shippo- "Whoa."

Inuyasha- "Uh, I won't take any chances with that one, monk..." He said with a laugh "Heh..."

Miroku- "Huh?" Thought about it for a minute "N-N-_No_!" He shouted as he put his hands up as like he was innocent "How could you _think_ such a thing?"

Sango- "How could we? Easy. You're the perve." She said with a grin

Miroku- "But...with a _man_?"

Inuyasha- "Ya'never know..." He grinned

Shippo- "Sick!" He said as he stuck his tongue out

Miroku- "I can not believe you all! Thinking so low of _me_..." He said putting his hand up in a dramatic pose

Sango- "Get over it, Miroku...we have better things to do-"

Inuyasha- "-than worrying about your feminine side." He muttered

Miroku- "Huh?"

Sango and Shippo- Giggled

Miroku- "Uh..."

Inuyasha- Stood up; wabbling a bit "Okay...let's go find Naraku!" He said with enthusiasm

Sango- "Wow, what's gotten into you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha- He just started walking, still determined to get revenge for what Naraku did,_ 'I'll find a way to save you somehow, Kagome...' _he thought as a small smile appeared on his face "Hm."

All of them walked on...

Meanwhile, at Keade's...

Keade had just got back from getting some herbs, etc. When she returned to her hut, she noticed Kagome had stood up.

Keade- "Kagome?" Keade blinked; walking a little closer "Ye...is alive..." She said with a bit of a smile

Kagome just looked up at Keade slowly. Her eyes looked sad and hurt, but she her face still had no emotion at all. She took one step forward as she looked away from Keade. She took another; soon making it near the doorway. Keade watched as Kagome slowly made her way out of the hut.

Kagome was silent and slowly walked through the woods...

Inuyasha and the others finally made it to Naraku's hideout; another one of his castles.

Miroku- "Naraku should be waiting for us, inside his castle."

Inuyasha- "Hmph, well I'm ready for 'em!" He said touching the Tetsusaiga's handle, ready to pull it out of it's sheath

Sango- "_Me_ too." She agreed as she hopped off of Kilala

Shippo- "Uh, sh-sure, you guys can go on...I-I'll just be...r-right here." He said nervously as a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head "Uh-heh-heh."

Miroku and Sango- Looked down at Shippo, also with a sweat drop on their heads "Heh."

Inuyasha- Started to walk closer to Naraku's hideout "I sense Naraku close by..." He said as he looked around

Naraku- Naraku's voice "Hmhmhmhmmuahahahaha...so, Inuyasha, you've managed to find my hideout..."

Inuyasha- "Err, so where are'ya, huh, Naraku? Stop waisting my time!" He growled as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga

Naraku- "Muahahahahahaha..." His laugh soon faded away

Inuyasha- "Err, Naraku! Come out and fight!" He growled once more

Sango- "Err..." She looked around to see if he was hiding anywhere near them

Shippo- "Where do you think he is?" He asked quietly, hiding behind Kilala

Miroku- "Who knows. Inside his castle, hiding behind his demons I suppose."

Suddenly, Inuyasha sensed Kagome nearby...

Inuyasha- He gasped as he sensed Kagome scent

Miroku- "Hmm?" Looked at Inuyasha

Sango- "What is it, Inuyasha?" She said as he looked at him

Shippo- Hid behind Kilala more "I-Is Naraku here?"

Inuyasha- He did not say a word as he turned around to find...Kagome standing there "Ka-" He stood with his jaw open "Ka...Kagome!"

Miroku- "Huh?"

Sango- "Kagome?"

Shippo- "What!"

All three of them turned around with their mouths dropped. Kagome was just standing there, staring at all of them. But, how could this be? How could she be walking-how could she...be _alive_! Inuyasha's eyes started to tear up with happiness. She was alive! He then started to walk closer to her...

Inuyasha- "Kagome..." He said softly "Are you alright?" He didn't really know what to say, he was just happy she was alive

Miroku- "Hmm..." He stood in thought

Sango- "Kagome! You're okay!" She said with a smile

Shippo- "How did she get better! What happened!" He said looking over at the others

Miroku- "Mmm..." He looked at Kagome's face; sighed and looked to Shippo "I haven't _any_ idea. This is very strange..."

Kagome- Just stood there, without saying a word

Inuyasha- "Kagome?" He took a step closer

Kagome looked down and saw a bow and arrow (which was just, 'suddenly' _there_, right? D). She picked it up and looked at them. She then looked at the others, and then at Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched as she made her way towards him. Kagome slowly, step by step, came closer to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- "Uh..." He blinked "Kagome..."

Kagome- Soon, was right infront of Inuyasha. She looked up at his face as she came closer into him

Inuyasha- "Kagome-" He said softly as he grabbed her ... and hugged her "I'll never let anything happen to you, _again_!" He hugged her tightly "...I'm sorry..."

Miroku and the others just watched...

Kagome- Still, had not said a word. She then lifted her arm, which the arrow was in and held it to Inuyasha

Inuyasha- "Huh?" He looked at her, confusingly

Kagome- She glared into his eyes as she jabbed the arrow into his chest. A pink light came out of the tip of the arrow, soon fading into a dark red color

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo- Gasped

Inuyasha- Gasped slightly...soon grunting with pain as the arrow was stuck into his chest "K...Kagome?" He said in a sad voice

Kagome- Still glaring into his eyes; ripped out the arrow from Inuyasha's chest

Shippo- "Huh? Why is she attacking him? What's going on!" He screamed

Sango- "..."

Miroku- "Hmm..."

Shippo- "_Guys_!" He yelled "Uh..."

Sango- "I...I wish I knew..."

Inuyasha- Looked up at Kagome as blood started to flow out of his wound. He stepped backwards; away from Kagome "Uh..."

Kagome- She then took the arrow and put it together with the bow and aimed at Inuyasha

Suddenly, they all heard an evil laugh echo through the trees... _"Muwhahahahaha..."_

Miroku- "Uh..." He looked at the others "So, I was right..."

Shippo- "Huh?"

Sango- "What do you mean, Miroku?"

Miroku- "Naraku..."

Shippo- "_Naraku_?"

Miroku- "_He_ is the answer to _why_ Kagome is acting so strangely." He said looking over to Kagome and Inuyasha "Before, when I looked into her eyes, they seemed a bit different..." He then looked back at Sango

Sango- "_That's_ why she's attacking him, then. Naraku's controlling her!"

Miroku- "Mmm..." He sighed "Unfortunately, that is correct."

Shippo- "Uh, then...how do we save her?"

Miroku- "That would not make a difference."

Shippo- "What are you talking about? A difference to what?"

Miroku- "You see, Kagome's body may be undercontrol, but she is _still_ dead. All Naraku is doing is using Kagome's body to defeat Inuyasha..."

Sango- "So, she's still...gone, no matter what, then." She said sadly

Shippo- Sighed "_No_...I want Kagome back!" He said as he started to cry

Inuyasha- "..." Looked into Kagome's eyes as they stared back with sorrow

Naraku- Naraku's voice "So, Inuyasha...how does it _feel_ to have _another_ woman you love...try to kill you?"

Inuyasha- "Uh..." He grinded his teeth together with angriness "Mmm..." He growled and soon his growl became louder "Damn you, damn you to _hell_, Naraku!"

The others watched as Inuyasha just stood there with this very, dear I say, pissed the _hell_ off look... D which, well, we all love so much. Just realizing why Kagome was attacking him and all, well...that did not make him very... happy? Of _course_ not. ) That made him angry ( ! Rawr.

Anyway, Naraku _finally_ showed his face...wait, not his _face_, but...he came out...of hiding...and actually showed up...and actually...was _there_. Chya. oo; No little incarnated losers, or stuff like that. The actual, the real, the whacked out-insane...Naraku. Okay. I am getting out of hand, but...oO; The whole story does not have many...funny...parts in it. So, it wouldn't hurt to have some apples here, now would it? Whatever floats my dog, ya'know? Ya'know. Sorry. Way off track. ;

The others watched as Inuyasha just stood there with this very, dear I say, pissed the _hell_ off look. Just realizing why Kagome was attacking him and all, well, did not make him very, er, happy. Naraku _finally_ showed up. He stood about ten feet away from Kagome...

Naraku- "Hmhmhmhmhmhm..." He grinned "Kill him." He demanded (Kagome)

Kagome- She was still pointing her arrow in Inuyasha direction, and at the demand Naraku had given her...she shot the arrow

Inuyasha- His eyes widened as he wondered how he could save Kagome "Err..." He quickly leaped up; the arrow missing him and hitting a tree

Kagome- Grabbed another arrow and put it together with the bow and aimed it at Inuyasha again

Inuyasha- "Uh..." He waited for her to attack

Kagome shot the arrow, only missing Inuyasha by an inch as he hurried away. She then took out another arrow and ran over to Inuyasha with it in her hands; ready to stab him with it. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm...but she took the bow and jabbed it right into Inuyasha's shoulder. His grunted a bit, leaped over and behind Kagome, grabbing both of her arms. He didn't want to hurt Kagome, _but_ ... ; meow.

Inuyasha- "Kagome, stop doing this..." He said to her

Sango- "Inuyasha! There's no use..."

Miroku- "Naraku's controlling her!"

Inuyasha- "Err, I ain't stupid, I_ know _that!" He yelled

Kagome squeezed her arm through Inuyasha's and stabbed him in the chest, again, with her arrow. Of course, she still had her _wonderful_, _awesome_, priestess powers!

_You_ know what would happen if that miko-ness arrow jabbed into _you_, D Ouch _with _a touch of pink! ; Pink of Death...OR_ purple_? Purple, or Pink? oO' Who cares? D

Inuyasha grunted once more with pain; stepping back from Kagome as she walked closer to him. Naraku chuckled evilly...

Naraku- "Soon, you shall be dead, Inuyasha, by the hands of the woman you love...Muwhahahaha..."

Inuyasha- "Err..." He watched as Kagome, again, went to jab him with an arrow. He grabbed her arm... "_I_..." He grabbed the arrow and dropped it and grabbed Kagome "...don't think so!" He looked into her eyes "Come on, Kagome, _snap_..._out_ of it!" He said, shaking her lightly

Kagome- She tried to move

Inuyasha- "Kagome!" He called

Naraku- "_Calling_ her will not make her be herself again_...Kagome_, is gone." He said with a smirk

Inuyasha- Looked away and at Naraku "Err, shut _up_! I'm _going_ to save her, no matter wh-" He gasped as Kagome jabbed another arrow into him "Uh..." He slowly turned around

Kagome- "Mm..." She dug the arrow deeper into his body

Miroku- "Uh..." Gasped

Sango- "Oh no... Kagome..." She said in a sad voice

Shippo- "Uh..." He just watched with a sad face

Inuyasha- Blood started to drip from his wounds "Heh...I gotta admitt, Kagome..." He grunted "Mm...you're _way_ much stronger than I _thought_ you were..." A grin appeared on his face as he soon dropped to the ground on all fours "Hm..."

Kagome- Stepped back a little "Hm."

Inuyasha- He slightly lifted his head up as his golden eyes stared up at Kagome chocolate brown eyes...still with a grin on his face

Shippo- "She's killing him, and he's smiling...she's _killing_ him, and _he's_ smiling!" He said, kind of freaking out "Has Inuyasha gone nuts?"

Sango- "Uh..." Sighed "_Oh_...Shippo..."

Miroku- "Uhhh..."

Inuyasha- He breathed slowly as he started to stand "Mmm..." He noticed she had no more arrows...

For some reason, Kagome just stood there. She did not move in to attack or anything...


End file.
